Weak to Temptation
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: There is one man the Hokage's wife can't resist... and it's not her husband. Request fic. Warning for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: There is one man the Hokage's wife can't resist... and it's not her husband. Request fic.

Warning: **Cheating**, PWP.

**Don't read if you're under 18 or don't wish to read a story with mature content.**

* * *

**Weak to Temptation**

**Chapter 1 Part 1  
**

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!" a man groaned, clenching his eyes tightly in bliss as he ground his pelvis into his lover's throbbing passage.

"Uhh! Faster, Naruto!" she whined, desperately moving her hips into his short, hard thrusts, seeking the pleasure that eluded her for the whole night they have spent in a passionate embrace. Her hands grasped at his buttocks, pulling him even closer into her burning core and he responded to her demands, doubling the efforts to please his lady. Just a little more and she knew she would finally...

"Unghh! I'm going to...!" he panted out urgently in her ear, his whole body tensing just a moment before he exploded in a warm release, moaning her name like a prayer.

_No!_ she wanted to cry out in despair, but instead closed her eyes and let out a wanton sounds of utter satisfaction, gyrating her hips and hoping against hope that maybe just a brush of his rapidly softening member against the right place inside her would set off her real pleasure. However, the release slipped out of her grasp once again, just like every other night since their wedding.

"Mmm, I love you, Sakura-chan," her husband whispered and lovingly kissed her cheek, then lazily pulled out of her weeping center and laid himself at her side. The moment his head hit the pillow, he dropped into a deep sleep.

Sakura took in a shaky breath, feeling like she was about to weep herself. Looking at Naruto's peaceful, smiling face as he slept, she swallowed her building tears and silently stood up. She needed to clean herself up before joining him in the slumber. She padded softly to the bathroom and locked the door quietly.

Only now, in the complete privacy of the washroom, the frustration was permitted to surface on her pinched features. The woman sat on the closed toilet lid and spread her legs with a grim expression before licking her index and middle fingers and plunging them into the damp core, intent to finish the job her husband never could seem to do properly. Biting her lip and muffling the moans which slipped past her lips with a spare hand, the woman fingered herself expertly, trying to concentrate on attaining the pleasure as quickly as possible. Stroking and rubbing the sensitive areas, she brought herself to the edge with a practiced ease born from repeating the same ritual almost every night.

Sakura inhaled deeply, the small tremors of her self-inflicted climax subsiding as swiftly as they came, and sluggishly stepped into the shower. The hot, steamy water enveloped her like a safe cocoon and she leaned deliriously against the tiled wall, spent and increasingly numb inside. Only the dull throbbing in her core remained, the embers of desire not fully extinguished. Not by her and decidedly never by Naruto.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, overcome by the rising, angry frustration and the subsequent guilt. It wasn't Naruto's fault, she was sure of it. The only one she should blame was herself and her stupid inability to let go of the past, which now became the greatest obstacle on the path to her happiness in this marriage.

She had promised herself to forget all about _him._ The memories of his eyes, lips, tongue were to be erased and no longer exist for her, replaced by her husband's loving (_unsatisfying, _whispered the treacherous subconscious) touches. She was desperate not to remember, but for her body it was already too late, as it incessantly craved for the mind-breaking fulfillment only _he_ could truly bring to her.

The golden band on her ring finger glimmered, reminding her of the chains of duty, solemn vows to be kept and upheld for the whole of eternity. Sakura gritted her teeth and forcibly cut off that train of thought. It was too dangerous to think of _him, _even in the most innocent of ways.

There was only one man she should concern herself with and he was right there, sleeping peacefully in their shared bed.

Sakura stepped out of the shower to take her place at her husband's side, exactly where she belonged. However, her innermost doubts were still hanging there, haunting her dreams throughout the night.

* * *

The light she could see from beneath her closed eyelids pointed out that it was already morning. Sakura stretched out luxuriously, reveling in the sensation of the satin sheets caressing her bare skin as she has forwent dressing in a nightgown before going to bed. The woman blindly reached out and patted the other side of mattress. Upon finding it unoccupied and cold, she sighed deeply, putting an arm over her eyes to block the sun. Naruto must have gotten up early to go to work, he was now the Hokage after all, but she had an afternoon shift, so she could stay and lay in for a bit longer.

Due to her moving and rustling around, the cover slipped down, exposing a breast to the lower temperature of air in the room, a nipple instantly hardening. The slight stimulus sent a sharp tingle directly to the woman's core, instantaneously sparking the desire once again, however she stayed still, paralyzed with indecision about whether she should seek out her pleasure or leave the spark alone until it would naturally die out.

In the end, her own body made the choice when her hand inadvertently crept to the peaked breast and squeezed it gently. Sakura sighed as she covered the other mound with a second palm and began teasing her bosom gently, her eyes tightly shut to aid the imagination. In her fantasy, the hands playing with her tender globes weren't slight and dainty – no, they were strong, big and calloused, the rough hands of a rough man who knew what he wanted and he wanted to watch her writhe in undeniable rapture.

Sakura moaned, her ministrations inflaming her core, which throbbed viciously in a growing need. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve the ache between them but only succeeded in stoking the flames higher. The desperate emptiness of her center begged to be filled and she had no choice but to answer its call, a hand trailing down and throwing the cover away from her hot body so it could bury itself in the sweet crevice awaiting down there.

Spreading her legs farther apart and bending them at knees for easier access, the woman lost herself to the fantasy world, letting herself be taken by the imaginary man. The way he touched her was way too reminiscent of someone she had known intimately, however she banished his name before it even entered her mind. Curious fingers rubbed her blooming petals, then parted them like a veil to reveal the precious little jewel, pulsing steadily with blood. She stroked it carefully with her thumb, releasing a long hiss of satisfaction, the nub growing stiff under the tender touch.

Sakura's other hand joined its counterpart, testing the small opening with a single digit, just dipping it in. It came out slick with desire, a proof to her readiness for a deeper stimulation. The woman slipped the index finger inside, barely containing her moans. Her hips bucked up eagerly when she added another digit and rhythmically speared herself, peaked breasts jiggling as she imitated the motions of sex, the man in her fantasy taking her impetuously.

As Sakura climbed higher and higher, nearing her peak, restraining her moaning became downright impossible. She couldn't even remember why she was doing it in the first place, it's not like anybody was home, so she let her passionate sounds escape from her lips freely. Even if she did have an audience, she was already at the point of no return, the race to the much coveted finish her sole focus at the moment.

The writhing woman suddenly tensed in a blinding release, her back coming off the bed in a graceful arch and juices spilling copiously as she moaned loudly, the forbidden name slipping past the open seam of her lips.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!"

Her sweaty body plopped on the mattress, slack like a marionette with its strings cut, only her chest heaving harshly. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked thoughtlessly at the whiteness of the ceiling, her mind shaken from the force of the orgasm she's just given herself. She shied away from admitting it even to herself, but it was much better than the one from yesterday night. Was it because she... thought of _him_?

She put the back of her hand over her forehead tiredly. Why couldn't she just forget all about him? She loved Naruto! Naruto loved her! There was no need for another in this equation!

And yet, _he_ still lingered in her thoughts, his touch still ghosting over her heated skin ever so softly, the memory of the sublime sensation irrevocably imprinted in her body.

"Sasuke..." she sighed his name quietly, the sound meant only for her ears.

"Sakura," a cool voice responded, the familiar timbre resonating through her slight frame and shocking the woman into instant reaction.

Sakura sat up abruptly, arms automatically rising to cover her chest from the owner of the voice, legs closing so quickly a small slap resounded through the bedroom. However, it was already too late for her to try preserving her modesty. Her startled gaze fixed on the man leaning casually against the wall right in front of the bed, which meant he had had a first row seat to the spectacle she had unknowingly put on, the self-pleased smirk he sported solidifying her assumption into real knowledge.

Sasuke's crimson Sharingan deactivated but it only put her more on guard as his dark eyes leisurely slid across her naked form, trembling under the scrutiny. In contrast, he was fully clothed, the ANBU regulation uniform complimenting his already dashing good looks. Feeling vulnerable and even more defensive, Sakura adjusted her position, tucking her legs under herself so that she was kneeling, arms pressed protectively to her chest. Finally, his gaze raised to her face and locked with her own.

Sakura stared, paralyzed under his spell as his smirk widened, causing her insides to tingle with renewed longing, entirely inappropriate in this situation. She inhaled deeply through her nose and gathering herself, opened her mouth hesitantly.

"S-Sasuke... What are you doing here?" she asked, the sound of her own voice helping to calm the wracking trembles. Were they from nervousness or... something else?

"You shouldn't be in my bedroom. You should leave," she told him more confidently, straightening her spine. He looked at her inscrutably, then lazily stepped away from the wall, however instead of leaving he moved closer to the bed, his hands deftly unstrapping his chest armour, which afterwards landed on the floor with a thunk, the arm guards soon following in its wake.

Her throat suddenly parched, Sakura couldn't take her eyes away from the man who, still composed as if he wasn't stripping in front of another's wife, took a hold of the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up, revealing his impressive, scar-ridden upper body. The tingle in her core turned into a raging inferno and she felt a wave of fresh juices seep from her entrance as he gave her a measuring look and stalked predatorily to the bed.

"Sa-Sasuke, s-stop it... please, go away..." Sakura was nearly panicking when he kicked off the sandals and put one knee on the mattress, making it dip under his weight.

She stilled completely, watching him climb onto the bed and reach out to cup her cheek softly, her heartbeat racing due to the man's proximity. She was afraid to even breath too deeply so as not to catch his scent, remembering all too well how it affected her.

"From what I've heard, you don't really want me to go," he said lowly, maintaining the eye contact. His hand dropped from her cheek to the shoulder and trailed up and down the forearm. Sakura released a startled gasp, flushing even more at the provocative touch. "After all, you moaned my name so sweetly," he chuckled, a hint of masculine pride showing at how easily he got a reaction from her.

He was pushing her into starting this... tryst... all over again, she knew it on an intellectual level, but damn him to hell, it was working. Her body burned in unquenchable need, his mere touch sending her senses into overdrive and preventing her from proper thinking. She gulped, grasping at what she had left of reason.

"N-no! You're mistaken!... I love Naruto, I don't want you here! Just... go away," she rebuked him bravely, inwardly shaking as she went directly against her every instinct.

Something dangerous flashed through his eyes briefly at the mention of Naruto. Sasuke hummed and brushed a stray lock of pink hair behind her ear, eliciting another breathy gasp and tremble from the woman.

"Kiss me and say it again, then I'll believe you," he challenged her claim.

She was stupefied.

_Kiss... Sasuke..._

Her gaze rested on his smirking lips, the recollections of their past kisses going through her head with lightning speed. Would she be able to stop herself from jumping him after this? She somehow doubted it.

Sakura swallowed.

She had no choice.

"Alright," she whispered, leaning closer, entranced. Her lips brushed against his for a split second and she moved to quickly back away, but he prevented it by snagging the back of her head and keeping her in place, their breaths mingling.

"What was that?" There was a clear amusement in his tone. "Did you forget how to kiss? Should I give you a reminder?"

"No," she uttered right away. If he kissed her... she would lose it and do things she would regret later on.

Once again, Sakura brought her lips onto his, apprehensive of the rising passion but unable to control it. However, he seemed content to leave the initiative entirely in her hands while his palms only stroked her nape, pressing small circles into the skin just below the hairline. It had a calming effect on Sakura, who concentrated more on the kiss, tilting her head to the side, her tongue tapping on his bottom lip to gain entrance. A small moan inadvertently slipped from her mouth when he easily gave in and let her explore his mouth. Forgetting about the modesty, she braced herself on his shoulders, but her naked chest brushing against his pectorals made her aware of this mistake.

Sakura recoiled, breaking their connection, her green eyes wide open with a strange mix of desire and shame as her arms wound themselves around her torso much tighter than earlier. His intoxicating flavour was prevalent on her tongue, reminding her just how much she had been unknowingly missing it. She felt fevered and so impossibly turned on, she was sure her love juices were forming a small puddle on the mattress directly beneath her drooling core, yet she stubbornly held on what sanity remained.

"G-go... a-away..." she whispered waveringly.

Sasuke just licked his lips as if to gather the remains of her taste. He seemed entirely unbothered by the rejection which surprisingly hurt her, though she didn't let it show.

"If that's what you want," he shrugged nonchalantly, then unexpectedly pried one of her hands off her chest and brought it to his lips. He licked around the index and middle finger, cleaning them up and she realized with a sudden mortification that she had had them buried in her snatch not a long time ago. A hot wave of arousal passed through her when he demonstratively sucked on the digits, never taking his eyes off her flushed face.

Sasuke released her fingers and unhurriedly got off the bed. She looked after him, dazed and panting, her eyes glazed with lust she wasn't quite suppressing now.

"Well, looks like I'm not needed here. But I'm sure you can wait to the evening so Naruto will happily fuck you into oblivion," he said sardonically, giving her his back as he bent to pick up the shirt he had discarded.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

_"Well, looks like I'm not needed here. But I'm sure you can wait to the evening so Naruto will happily fuck you into oblivion," he said sardonically, giving her his back as he bent to pick up the shirt he had discarded._

_/ / /  
_

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

Upon the reminder of her husband, Sakura's heroically maintained resolve to resist this man crumbled like a sandcastle. Naruto wouldn't make her come, he never did, he simply _couldn't_ and she needed it so, so badly...

And Sasuke could...

"Wait... Sasuke-kun..." she whispered brokenly.

He stilled with his back turned to her. Since she had dropped the suffix, she almost never used it.

Sakura moistened her lips. She was mad, she was going to hell for this... but she couldn't resist this crazy craving any more...

"Please stay..." she murmured pleadingly.

Sasuke turned to face her. "Why?" he inquired evenly.

"Because... I want you..." Sakura dropped her hands to the sides, letting him see her creamy breasts, "inside me," she finished, giving him a sultry look.

"Is that so?" he asked, crawling back onto the bed. He pushed her down on her back and hovered above her. "I thought you wanted to stay faithful at least to your husband?" he cited something she had said to him in the past.

However, she wasn't listening, instead pulling him into a violent, hungry kiss, her hands greedily sliding over his broad chest and tweaking his nipples, then boldly heading for his pants. The sound of a zipper was heard and Sasuke hissed when she gripped his already hard shaft and started pumping it harshly.

"Sasuke, take me, take me now," she panted out between the kisses, grabbing his hand and pressing it right against her dripping folds. His fingers sank into her depths easily and she groaned, bucking her hips into the touch. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted drunkenly as he rubbed her tight passage from the inside.

Sasuke lowered his head to the jiggling breasts and caught a perky bud into his mouth. As he laved the nub with his tongue, flicking and nibbling on it slightly, his fingers working furiously on the shuddering quim, Sakura released a keening wail, her short fingernails digging into his shoulders as she sought purchase to pull him even closer.

He knew she would come any moment now and he wanted to see it, so he elevated himself to have a better view of her flushed face adorned with a look of a total pleasure. Knowing her body like a back of his hand, he knew exactly what to do to trigger her release.

"Sakura, cum now. I know you want to. Scream my name and cum," he commanded softly but with a seductive undertone of steel, his eyes blazing at her dominantly as the dirty words sank in, arousing her beyond measure. He viciously stabbed his fingers, hitting her sweet spot, while the other hand pushed on her abdomen, massaging just above her womb.

Sakura arched her back so far, it looked like she would break her spine, and released loudly, shouting out his name, her eyes rolling back as the powerful tremors shook her to the core. The sight of her coming apart was beautiful in his eyes and the knowledge that it was him, not Naruto, who brought her to such a state provided an immense stroke to his male pride.

When her back touched the mattress again, Sasuke pulled out his fingers dripping with her liquid passion and brought them first to his mouth, then to her open one. Sakura sucked them clean and he was reminded of his own pressing need, straining and leaking clear fluid against his thigh. He kicked off his pants, so they wouldn't impair his movements.

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered, opening her eyes, which seemed more coherent after the physical satisfaction was finally provided to her. "More... Fuck me..." she grabbed onto his shaft yet again and thumbed the tip. She grinned, feeling him twitch in her hand.

"You have your husband to do that for you every night. Why should I do this?" he asked, interested in her response. Not that it would change the outcome, he still planned to have her but not before appeasing his curiosity.

"Because..." Sakura averted her eyes and stroked his rod faster, licking her lips. She opened them again. "He can't make me feel like you do... Sasuke-kun, _onegai_..."

The desperation he saw in her, the deep look overtaken by lust made his own tightly controlled desire rise and roar inside of him. Sasuke seized her lips roughly and she reciprocated eagerly, their tongues tangling. They shifted around until her legs were splayed open and he was kneeling between them.

The two lovers parted for a moment reluctantly.

"Sasuke-kun, now," she whined. Her fingers snaked down her belly to spread the petals a deep shade of burgundy, glistening with the moisture of the natural lubricant, an engorged, hard nub prominent in between them. The enticing sight of her exposing all her secret places to him and begging for it was such a huge turn on, it was almost a torture not to plunge right away. However Sasuke gritted his teeth and held himself back. There was just one more thing needed to complete his triumph.

The Uchiha grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed, _Naruto's_ side. It even smelled vaguely like a ramen breath, so there was no mistake who it belonged to. With a devilish smirk, Sasuke placed the pillow under Sakura's bum, knowing this would give him a better angle for penetration.

"I want you so much, Sasuke-kun! I can't... please, put it in," the woman pleaded, grasping at his rigid length and pressing it to her opening impatiently.

The contact was electrifying and he groaned, his hips moving on their own forward, the tip sliding in a bit.

"You sure, Sakura?" Sasuke asked more to tease her than for the sake of confirmation. He supposed he would have taken her even if she had screamed rape. Could it have even been called rape when he was just taking what was rightfully his?

"Yes!" she grunted in sheer frustration, which sound immediately turned into a shriek of pleasure as he _rammed _into her, putting his whole weight into the thrust and burying in her flooding, receptive snatch, filling it to the brim.

Their bodies meshed together, her breasts fitting perfectly in his palms as he kneaded and rubbed the fleshy mounds, while her quivering inner walls stretched in a snug, tight fit around his bludgeoning, hot organ, its every strike punctuated by a loud moan from the woman. She wrapped her limbs around him with a nearly crushing strength, bringing them even closer as they savagely ground against each other. They were no longer restricted by the social norms and standards as their true selves became lost in overwhelming sensations, the visceral beat of copulation thrumming in their veins.

Sakura scratched bloody gouges into her lover's back and the pain only inflamed his need to take from her, rougher, faster, stronger. Sasuke growled menacingly, then grabbed her legs and hooked them onto his shoulders, putting her in a helpless position, submissive to his wants. Now she had to take what he dished out and she did so with strangled moans and cries, her incoming orgasm signalized by the vice-like, constricting grip pulsating around his length.

The wet slapping of their bodies became even faster as Sasuke sped up the pace, driving into the woman brutally, as if he was possessed, but she received it all with delirious satisfaction, clamoring for more of his rough affections. And when he watched her plummet over the edge, her cherry red lips parted in a silent cry, her body convulsing harshly and the spasms almost making him lose it on the spot as her walls clamped onto him, trying to suck him dry, Sasuke realized no other woman would ever compare, his attraction reaching new heights. He came to this conclusion by experience – there was a reason the few one night stands he had had in the past month ended with him quietly slipping away into the night. He had been searching for someone to fill the spot Sakura left open with her marriage to the dobe, only to realize that no one but her could ever fill it. And he intended for it to stay this way from now on.

No one would come between them ever again, the Uchiha promised to himself decisively, slowing down on his thrusts.

"Kiss me," Sakura requested hoarsely when he allowed her legs to drop from his shoulders and rest on the bed for a moment. Sasuke bent down and claimed her lips in an idle manner, the strokes of his tongue slow so they would match the way he rocked into her sensually, prolonging their mutual pleasure.

She slid her hands all over his front, mapping his skin, then hoisted her right leg over his hip, gasping with another pending orgasm as he took her with deep, hard strokes, never breaking the alluringly slow rhythm. When she came undone in his arms once again, he pushed in for the last time and let himself loose with a hoarse cry.

Sasuke slipped out of her, pleasantly exhausted, then laid his head on her clavicle and inhaled the scent of her warm skin, the calm almost lulling him to sleep if not for her whispering something.

"What did you say?" he inquired sharply, raising himself on elbows to look into her face. Sakura looked away, biting her lip.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

_Sasuke slipped out of her, pleasantly exhausted, then laid his head on her clavicle and inhaled the scent of her warm skin, the calm almost lulling him to sleep if not for her whispering something._

_"__What did you say?" he inquired sharply, raising himself on elbows to look into her face. Sakura looked away, biting her lip._

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

"That's... none of your concern," she said tightly. Feeling he wouldn't get anything out of her about this, Sasuke returned to the matters at hand. He trailed around the underside of her breast suggestively, but she swatted his hand away, making him frown. He tried to kiss her and was rebutted again. Finally, he snapped and pinned her wrists to the bed, so he could take her lips like he wanted. She groaned and relented under his sensual assault, letting him in easily in defeat.

"I'm going to fuck you," he rasped between kisses, "again and again. I," he ground his slick, hard shaft between her legs, "will take you so many fucking times, you will forget about the idiot and his stupid love. You are..." a kiss on the side of her jaw, "my woman! Say it!" he snarled.

"I... I..." Sakura couldn't say anything, grabbed by indecision. The way he claimed her... it scared her but also brought a greater measure of a base gratification than any declaration of love her husband had ever bestowed on her.

Sasuke saw her hesitance and his gaze followed hers to the gold band on her finger. In a fit of anger, he tugged the ring off and tossed it over his head. She cried out in dismay, but he didn't care. He needed her answer.

"Say it," he urged her.

"Sasuke," she licked her lips, stalling. "I... Can't it wait? I have work, I need to go."

"No, you don't," he responded more evenly, then elaborated seeing her confused frown. "The Hokage sent me here to tell you that you have a free day," Sasuke's eyes flashed angrily at the remembrance of how Naruto had heavily hinted of an amazing night with his _wife _being the reason for this... unusual allowance for the medic.

"He did?" Sakura smiled, pleased with this information and it stabbed at him that she was so happy with Naruto. Sasuke wanted to wring the dobe's neck, but couldn't so instead he rubbed his length against her oversensitive clit and watched as she threw her head back, her breath hitched from the sudden pleasure.

"Say that you're mine, Sakura. Say it," the Uchiha demanded crazily, rubbing more into her. She was gasping, unable to gather her thoughts. She could only listen to the raging female instincts, too weak to say no to something she has wanted so deeply ever since she had stopped being a child.

"I'm.. yours..." she gave in. "I'm... your woman... Sasuke-kun... AH!"

Sasuke chose the moment of her final admission to push into her wet passage, still deliciously tight even after the harsh pounding he has given to it. Wanting a change in position, he maneuvered her around on her hands and knees, his pelvis slapping her ass when he maintained the fast pace of his strokes, pulling her back into them by her luscious, long pink hair. He liked the thought that she had grown them out to please him, even though it probably wasn't a case.

Sasuke bent down, plastering his front against her sweat-soaked back and reached around to toy with her nipples. Tonguing the skin on her shoulder, he snapped his hips forward crisply, ravaging her insides in a bout of proving his supremacy over his archrival.

"Now, tell me..." he groaned at the tightening of her hot snatch, instantly knowing that she would come soon. "... who is better – Naruto or... me?" With the last word, he shoved much harder, hitting her weak spot and making her cry out in utter bliss, the inner walls fluttering in the imminent orgasm.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun! Ooohh!"

"Who's better?!" Sasuke slowed down and stayed deep inside, grinding and rubbing with the blunt tip of his member against that sensitive area he could always unerringly find.

Sakura sobbed in pleasure and bucked, so he would move faster but he wrapped an arm around her chest to hold her immobile until she answered.

"Y-you! It's you!" she admitted, choking in the sobs. "You're s-so much b-better! Th-there's no contest between you two!"

Smirking triumphantly as the dark delight filled him completely, Sasuke surged into her sharply and bit on her shoulder, intent to leave a mark, to brand her in flesh. He needed no stupid rings nor official vows to make Sakura his woman in every sense of the word. So what that she was the dobe's wife? If the idiot couldn't even properly take care of her needs, then she obviously was never intended for him.

Sakura shook underneath him in another explosive release and he let her sprawl on the mattress. Wetly pulling out his still hard shaft, he noted with derogatory satisfaction that the pillow he had put under her hips was soaked through with her murky liquid and stained with some of his semen which had dribbled out of her well-fucked opening. It was almost as good as spitting into the dobe's face, Sasuke thought darkly, a sneer on his face.

Turning his attention back to the panting woman, he rolled her to face him again, then shuffled to kneel above her stomach. He gripped his straining member and started pumping, reveling in the hungry, lustful look in her half-lidded eyes as she watched him masturbate. When she purposefully started tweaking on her red, abused nipples, moaning in a scratchy voice, he reached his peak with a curse. The white release streaked all over her chest and throat, some of it hitting her cheek. Sasuke deflated and closed his eyes for a moment, however when he opened them, he found a shockingly arousing sight of Sakura gathering his cream from her skin and licking it up, humming in delight at the taste. She had never done it before, he realized dazedly, blood flowing into his spent manhood again.

"Mmm," Sakura moaned, sucking her cum-covered fingers clean. Her deviant gaze locked into his heated one, then deftly slid down to the rapidly swelling organ. The pink tongue poked out from between the plump lips and swept around provocatively, causing Sasuke's pupils to dilate and member to harden instantly.

Sakura gave a push to his side and he laid down on the bed in eager compliance, his gaze locked on her seductive form as she rose onto the knees and bent her head to his bobbing erection. He swallowed, following her descent in a building anticipation but she swerved to the left and licked his upper thigh. Sasuke clenched his jaw to withstand the teasing when the devious woman smiled at him coyly as she nibbled and sucked his skin, her hands stroking his inner thighs and abdomen but always missing the most critical place, which begged for her sinful touch.

"Sakura..." he groaned when she bit him lightly, making a hickey on his hip just short of the throbbing shaft.

She smirked, pleased with the reaction. She ran a finger pad up his inner thigh to the very top of his leg then teased around his scrotum. With some amusement she observed a twitch in his thigh muscle.

"Sakura..." he repeated, his voice more rough and needy. The sound make her shiver with delight, her core tingling again.

Eying the bulging hard shaft, Sakura could feel her excitement exponentially grow. Grasping him at the base and reveling in a humming sound of approval he gave out, she lowered her lips to the tip and licked slowly around it, before drawing it in her mouth and holding it there for a moment. She tasted herself on him, but there was also that strong flavour that was undeniably Sasuke... the other flavour of him, besides that of his lips, that she had been deprived of for far too long.

"Mmm... Sasuke-kun... so tasty..." she praised, peering up at him, his dark eyes smoldering with how tremendously she was turning him on.

As she steadily took more and more of his shaft in, applying gentle suction that still made him hiss, Sasuke's fingers weaved into her pink locks and started combing through them and massaging her scalp, sometimes giving slight tugs to let her know what felt good for him. She certainly didn't mind his petting, it was nice when compared to Naruto's overenthusiastic, uncontrolled pulls. Though she had gained a lot more practice at oral since she had married the blond, mostly because there were too many times when she was too tired and discouraged to keep trying to achieve a real orgasm with him, so she resorted to this to make him lay off, it had always felt vaguely disgusting, more of a chore than a way to build her own sexual appetite. With Sasuke, she wanted to devour him whole, delighting in every gasp and moan of her name he offered, the uneven arching of his hips to fit more of him into her hungry mouth as it rapidly went up and down his hot organ.

Biting back her own moan, she trapped his lean leg between her thighs and desperately ground onto it, leaving a patch of wetness from her leaking core on his skin. Sasuke immediately picked up on her unspoken demand and began rubbing his leg up into her. In response to his eagerness, Sakura held her breath and slid down his saliva-slicked shaft until she reached the coarse hair at the base. Her tongue rubbed the veiny underside as she pulled off of him deliciously slow, then deliberately lashed the tip with it and took a breath in before going down again.

Sasuke's groans intensified as she upped her pace, the hand gripping her head and steadying its movements more to his liking. In no time, the pleasure she was freely giving him, swept over him and with an appreciative curse he released into her sucking mouth. Sakura accepted his taste with relish, milking him to the very end and filling her belly with his thick essence.

Even reeling from the gratuitous experience of her superb skills, Sasuke still had enough presence of mind to continue moving his leg against her burning, sticky center, bringing her to completion soon after his own. When Sakura shook helplessly, moaning softly, he gathered her in his arms, enjoying the feeling of their bodies just resting against each other. Her skin was so smooth and he couldn't help idly stroking a line up and down the curve of her spine as she buried her face in his chest, cooling off from her high.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured after a long period of stillness.

"Hm?"

"So I have a day off... what about you?"

He chuckled. "I can stay as long as you want me to, Sakura."

She smiled, her face hidden from him, but he could feel it against his chest.

They had a lot of time just for themselves and he planned to use it well.

* * *

"I'm home, Sakura-chan!" a call from the door sent Sakura into panic. For the last time she smoothed out the spare bed cover she had put on. The regular one along with the bed sheets was already laundered and drying up on the clothesline. Taking a look around to see if any evidence of her... activities... with Sasuke was disposed of and satisfied with her perusal, she sped off to the living room.

"Welcome home, Naruto," she greeted her husband and gave him a peck on a cheek. He smiled goofily but she could see fatigue oozing out from him. Even with the enormous amounts of chakra at his disposal, the Hokage work still put a drain on him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Naruto laughed off her concern. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan... just the council meeting being a pain in the ass. Better tell me, did you enjoy your day off?"

For a split second there Sakura blanched, thinking that somehow he knew... that he could smell Sasuke on her, even after she has showered and sprinkled herself with her strongest perfume... that he was a psychic and saw right through her... Then, she quickly took a hold of herself and smiled.

"Yes, my day was great. I did some cleaning around the house."

Naruto pouted. "But you should have just relaxed! I wanted you to have a day _off_ work, not a day of doing housework!"

Sakura chuckled at his reaction, relieved that he didn't have a clue after all. "I didn't do much, just tidied up our bedroom. I had a lot of time to myself, I swear." Before Naruto thought of demanding details of her day, she steered the conversation in the safer direction. "Are you hungry? Do you want some dinner? It's late, but I can heat it up for you."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan, but I think I'll just go to bed," Naruto must have been dead tired to refuse homemade food. Or was her cooking that terrible? Sakura frowned. Sure, she still couldn't get a hang of cooking a perfect miso ramen, but she made a great tomato salad. Sasuke liked it...

"Sakura-chan, you changed the sheets?" came the question from the bedroom, snapping her from thoughts of Sasuke. She walked there fast, worried that Naruto might have noticed something amiss.

"I thought it was a high time to get them cleaned up," she justified.

"Yeah, I guess so, after all we did last night," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sakura bonked him on the head playfully. She couldn't feel angry at him for his usual stupid remarks when she was so relieved he remained oblivious of what was really going on.

"None of that tonight," she chided. "Get changed and go to sleep."

"Alright, alright," Naruto replied placatingly.

When the lights were off and they were laying together in bed, like nothing was different from last night, except the clean smell of fresh linens, though for Sakura everything had changed, she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts circled around Sasuke and what they had done. She wondered if he was in bed, too, or maybe he was on ANBU patrol? A mission? Did he think about her, too? She was already missing his touch, his presence, his scent. Not even Naruto snoring next to her, peacefully unaware of what had happened in the very same bed earlier that day, could rouse the guilt she was sure she would feel by now.

Sakura closed her eyes in defeat, turning her back to him.

_Just what is wrong with me?_ she thought hopelessly.

She couldn't admit she knew the answer. It was laying at the bottom of her heart.

**Chapter 1/End**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Weak to Temptation**

**Chapter 2 Part 1  
**

Sakura found herself in a rather peculiar situation. No, it wasn't because she was eating ramen for dinner at her husband's insistence. The new interior of the expanded Ichiraku Ramen restaurant also wasn't anything of novelty. Even Sasuke's company wasn't all that strange – they haven't eaten out together as a team in quite some time, so it was no surprise that Naruto called out to his best friend and rival the moment he saw the Uchiha, and asked him to join them.

No, what made Sakura stiffen in shock was Sasuke's hand laying on her knee, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin there. Her chopsticks hovered above the bowl of ramen, paused midway to her lips as she found herself at a loss of how to react. She wanted to remove his hand but she was afraid of making any sudden movements and possibly alerting Naruto to what was happening under the table. Besides, Sasuke wasn't really doing anything, so if she let it be, no one would notice, she convinced herself, drawing a calming breathe through her nose. After taking another surreptitious glance at the Uchiha, who for all intents of purposes was only listening to Naruto's rambling about this and that while consuming the dish with the poise of his high class upbringing in contrast to the nauseating way the blond Hokage gorged himself on bowl after bowl after bowl, Sakura relaxed slightly and brought the chopsticks to her lips.

She nearly choked when the hand moved, teasingly slowly trailing up her leg. With a rising sense of equal parts trepidation and excitement she followed its course, already feeling her panties getting a little damp with arousal, her body instinctively reacting to Sasuke's touch. Inwardly, she pleaded for him not to go any further and, as if in answer to her prayers, his hand stopped upon reaching the edge of her miniskirt, resting in place midway up her thigh. He gave her leg a possessive squeeze and occupied himself with tracing the smooth skin just under the hemline of the denim material.

Only now Sakura noticed just how much her pulse has picked up. Relieved that Sasuke didn't go any further, though nevertheless a bit nervous about this dangerous situation, she resumed eating her still very hot ramen, pretending that absolutely nothing was amiss. When Naruto asked her a question about the hospital in between his large slurps, she even managed to answer normally.

Of course, her moment of reprieve couldn't last longer. As soon as Naruto's attention was fully concentrated on a fresh batch of ramen the waitress brought for him, Sasuke's hand stealthily slid under Sakura's skirt. She barely caught herself from jumping in her seat. Though she was sitting in the corner of their booth, granting less visibility from the other customers of the restaurant, the one person she desperately didn't want to find out about her... issue... was sitting right in front of her, stupidly unaware of anything, too _consumed_ with his ramen _consumption_ to pay attention to his wife. For some reason, even if it kept her secret from Naruto, it still pissed her off and she surprised even herself with how vehemently she was now wishing that there was a death penalty for idiocy.

Sasuke's hand trailed up her inner thigh, making her tense in horrified anticipation of what his next move would be, every touch sending electric shocks straight to her core and swelling clit, which she felt graze lightly against her rapidly dampening panties. Her breathing was becoming erratic and she stared down at her bowl with unseeing gaze, frantically attempting to recollect herself.

Then a finger pressed low against the crotch of her panties and stroked up.

Sakura clenched her lips tightly to prevent a drawn-out moan from escaping them. Her thighs clamped shut in a defensive reaction, trapping the hand between them and rendering it immobile for a while. However, that didn't stop the appendage from wiggling around and reaching up with the fingertips in a single-minded effort to touch her increasingly wetter center, with the panties as the only, flimsy barrier to the skin on skin contact. Sakura stifled a moan at the teasing grazes against her sensitive area and shot a pleading look at the man sitting next to her.

Sasuke was visibly enjoying his hot meal, taking his time to properly chew and taste the noodles before swallowing. He listened with a token attentiveness to Naruto's ramblings, but the edge of a wicked smirk on his lips was proof enough for her that he was fully aware of what he was doing to her. Mentally, she begged him to stop, scared of where it could lead to, terrified of being caught like this, however her body pleaded for more, leaking fluids and pulsing in readiness for a bout of passionate screwing. The need to be filled by Sasuke, no matter which part of him – tongue, fingers or penis, was growing and becoming outright unbearable to withstand in silence.

Sakura was helplessly aroused, barely holding onto her sanity as he mercilessly teased her. Biting her lip and clenching her fingers on the edge of the leathery seat, she parted her legs reluctantly. With a dose of stark relief, she felt Sasuke's hand move upward and briefly cup her mound, covering it in a possessive fashion, then tug the underwear to the side, baring the dewy folds to his bold touch. He didn't hesitate, instantly rubbing the warm, slick flesh in long swipes from the top to the bottom, purposefully pressing against the protruding jewel to evoke even more sinful pleasure in the woman he had at his sole mercy. He could feel her tremble slightly as she forcibly suppressed her natural, enthusiastic reactions to the expert way he was handling her body.

Two fingers delved into her overflowing passage and she had to close her eyes briefly and almost bite her tongue off to keep the moan of utter satisfaction inside. Her legs opened up wider to accommodate his hand more as it gave a few experimental, shallow thrusts before speeding up and going much deeper. Sakura tried to inconspicuously move her hips into the strokes, but stopped before it became too much for her to quietly deal with. If she didn't want to be found out by her husband, she had no choice but stay still and as silent as possible when taking all that her lover had to offer.

She glanced at Sasuke again, feeling the mounting orgasm closer and closer with every flick and stroke of his dextrous fingers. He knew it too that she wouldn't last much longer but it didn't deter him in the slightest – on the contrary, he doubled his efforts to make her come right in front of oblivious Naruto. In one, seemingly endless moment his dark, lustful eyes bore into her green ones, glazed from the pleasure, urging her on to let go and fall of the edge just as his thumb pressed insistently on her pearl, and Sakura obeyed his unspoken command. Her walls seized violently upon the intruding digits in a series of convulsions as her eyes rolled back, only a sharp intake of breath being the audible evidence of her mind-numbing release.

Sweat was dripping from her overheated skin as she looked in a dazed trance at the already cool bowl of barely touched ramen standing in front of her. The fingers slipped out of her and resumed their wandering around her opening and tracing the outer labia, not allowing her arousal to drop as if in preparation for a repeat performance. Sakura shuddered at this thought, though she wasn't sure if it was from fear, tiredness or actual excitement at the idea.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" Naruto suddenly asked, taking his mind out of the metaphorical giant bowl of ramen it seemed to be perpetually submerged in to notice her flushed, heavily breathing appearance. "You didn't eat much," he commented, eying her unfinished meal.

Sakura gulped shakily and straightened up in her seat, her legs drawing together, which forced Sasuke to surreptitiously take his hand out from under her skirt.

"I'm fine, Naruto, just not very hungry," she dismissed his concerns. "I think I need to freshen up," she stood up and awkwardly shuffled between Sasuke and the table to get out of the booth. In the moment her back blocked the Uchiha from Naruto's view, the man ostensibly shown her his fingers, gleaming with her juices and stuck them in his mouth to have a taste. Sakura blushed deeply and fled to the women's bathroom.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke also left the table, heading for the exit. The smug smirk on his face emerged as soon as he turned his back to Naruto, who was still puzzled with his wife's strange behaviour, though all too soon he was once again distracted by a fresh delivery of ramen. It amused the Uchiha greatly that his rival couldn't even recognize Sakura's orgasmic expression, as if the blond had never seen it to begin with.

Sasuke licked his lips, the intimate tang of _his_ woman caressing his palate. However, it was only the appetizer before the main course he planned for tonight. Already he knew it was going to be _delicious._


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

Sakura locked herself in a, thankfully, empty bathroom, then ducked into one of the two stalls. After raising her skirt, she lowered her soggy panties and wiped the intimate fluids from her crotch and thighs with the toilet paper, which she then flushed. Cleaned up, she made a face at the messy red fabric of her underwear and, having no choice besides going commando, which wasn't even an option for her, she slipped them back up.

Her clothes back in place, she came out of the stall and splashed her reddened face with cold water from the tap. She desperately needed to cool off and think rationally, which, as she found out, was impossible when she was around Sasuke. That man had an uncanny ability to always make her lose control over her most hidden, deepest desires and let them drive her actions. It was both frightening and exciting just how much influence he could exert over her with something as small and insignificant as a mere look or a fleeting touch.

Studying her reflection in a mirror, she noticed that despite the shame and utter mortification of what had happened, her eyes sparkled with a satisfaction of a woman whose needs were well met. Though she was self-conscious and embarrassed about the circumstances of that shameful act, she couldn't deny the pleasure Sasuke had given her was exactly what she had needed.

Because she needed nothing else than...

Sakura breathed out loudly, unwilling to finish this thought. Naruto was waiting for her outside and she couldn't hide in a bathroom all evening. She had to get out, calm and confident, even if she had to face Sasuke's temptation yet again.

This time she wouldn't give in, she decided and turned around...

… only to see the deep black eyes of her lover, seizing her up predatorily.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" she gasped out in surprise.

"We left things unfinished," he answered nonchalantly, his voice making her shiver with the volume of sheer _want_ it carried.

Sakura gulped. "It's not a time or place for this," she replied haughtily, meaning to discourage his advances, but instead only spurning him on with her defiance.

In two steps, he was right in front of her, his heady scent making her head spin as he grasped her chin to look her into the eye. "I don't care," he said bluntly. "I want you now."

A kiss took her breath away and inadvertently she threw her hands around his neck and pressed her body closer to his heat, shocking herself with the rising need for more she felt in her abdomen. In a valiant effort, she parted from his lips.

"We can't now, Naruto's there..." she murmured, trying to make him see the reason, while fighting her own impulses to forget about everything and continue where they left off.

On the opposite, Sasuke had no qualms to pursue their mutual satisfaction despite the obvious risk of being discovered in the act. He cupped her cheek and kissed her insistently, his other hand sliding down her back and under her skirt to feel the curve of her bottom. Sakura shuddered and moaned under the sensual onslaught, her will weakening and crumbling until she could think about nothing but the clenching sensation in her lower belly, demanding the void to be filled with something substantial.

She didn't know how it happened, but the next thing registered in her kiss-drunk mind was Sasuke pushing her against the cold wall, unzipping her top and pulling down the lacy red bra without unclasping it. He palmed her breasts, the peaks of them already painfully aroused. A playful tug on them caused another startled gasp to escape from her lips.

"You like that?" he asked roughly and she nodded, blushing a little.

Smirking, Sasuke lowered his lips to her heaving bosom and engulfed one of her needy nubs in his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. She moaned in bliss as he alternated between the right and left breast, one hand cupping the back of his head to bring him even closer.

Sasuke used her distraction to find the zipper of her skirt and before she realized what was happening, the piece of clothing was puddled around her feet and her bare thighs free for him to touch. When his wandering hand came in contact with her moist, soaked through underwear which no longer could contain the rush of juices leaking from her hot center, the thirst he had come here to quench was pushed to the forefront of his mind. Sasuke groaned and slid down to kneel before her. Sakura looked at him, puzzled at this change in position, though as soon as he pulled her panties down, she understood what he planned to do. Spreading her legs firmly, he gazed upon the dripping folds he intended to feast upon, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Sasuke, n-no... ooh," Sakura feebly tried to stop him, which protest turned into a wanton sigh with the first contact of his tongue on her sensitive lower lips.

Soon, she was trembling with the force of her muffled cries of utter gratification as he pleasured her ravenously. He knew exactly how she liked to be touched, his slick, strong muscle going in and out of her in a moderate pace, frequently stopping to suck and nibble on the plump lips as well as her throbbing button. Sasuke lapped up her sweet nectar, groaning at his favourite flavour. He could have eaten her out all day long, but he didn't have the time right now to afford this type of pleasure. With one last swipe of his tongue, he looked up into her glazed green eyes, shining with unadulterated lust for him. The bright red coloring her cheeks in contrast to the pale pink hair and the spasmodic breathing were a testament to how hard she was holding herself back from screaming out her ecstasy at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke stood up and kissed up from her breasts to her throat as he unbuckled his pants and slid them down, then grabbed the underside of her thighs and hoisted her up on his hips. Her slim legs wrapped around him as she clutched onto his strong shoulders. He ground against her core, his erection rubbing her well-prepared core and making her buck her pelvis to bring him closer and take him inside.

"Aaah, S-Sasuke-kun..." she whined, her excitement blinding her to everything except his proximity and the promise of a sweet, explosive release it held. "Please..."

She didn't even have to ask. He reached between them and, after putting his member into position, surged into her in one swift stroke, filling the aching emptiness inside. Sakura cried out loudly and he promptly silenced the rest of her moans with a harsh kiss. She was gripping him as if to never let go and he could feel her inner walls convulsing around him as she achieved her long-overdue peak. Sasuke didn't dare to move, content to stay put and enjoy the massage she provided to his straining shaft. He intended to first stamp his mark all over her in the most thrilling way known to a man before succumbing to the feeling of being wrapped in her silky flesh.

When her convulsions abated and her muscles relaxed, he broke their liplock, which has served to quieten her lovely sounds, and experimentally ground into her. She responded immediately, her legs like a vice around his hips as she buried her face into his neck. The warm puffs of her breath on his skin excited him even further.

Their private bubble was shattered by the knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? I heard you screaming!"

The woman looked up into her lover's eyes in abject horror as the realization of the danger she found herself in slammed into her with the force of a sledgehammer. However, Sasuke didn't seem to share her fears. He calmly regarded her, stilling his hips to let her reply to the man on the other side of the door.

"I-It's nothing, Naruto! I'm fine!" she called out, incredibly nervous if he would buy her lie. Naruto was so protective of her, he might just decide to barge in and check for himself despite her assurances and while in any other situation it would have been sweet and touching, right now it would spell a disaster.

A sudden thrust brushing against her sensitive spot made a groan slip out before she could find a way to hold it in.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?!" Naruto sounded really worried now.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_, Sakura thought in panic. She needed to send him away, quickly, and Sasuke wasn't helping at all. In fact, he wore a sinister smirk as he purposefully stroked into her at a deliciously slow pace, spearing her thoroughly and enjoying her squirming to make him stop for a second so she could gather her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine! Really! Just... ahhh!" A particularly harsh thrust. "Just a stomachache!"

"Open the door, I'll take you to the hospital," Naruto ordered, yanking at the doorknob, which rattled threateningly.

"N-No! I can take care of this myself! Uhh! It's nothing big! Just... ahhh... give me ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes, then I'm coming in, Sakura-chan," her husband reluctantly agreed and she almost sobbed in relief when she sensed his chakra move away from the door. She had never been so happy than in this moment that he had an implicit trust in her medical abilities.

"Dobe," Sasuke chuckled. It was pathetic how Naruto didn't even recognize Sakura's moans for what they were, believing that she was in pain, while in reality she was experiencing the greatest of carnal pleasures. However, it also went in the Uchiha's favour, so he didn't really complain.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have..." Sakura began, miffed that he almost made her expose them, but he broke her train of thought with a heated kiss, which took her breath and any semblance of reason she might have still possessed away. Sakura greedily reciprocated, her lips and tongue moving furiously against his own as he drove into her wilder than before, pumping into her throbbing passage with a vengeance. After all, they didn't have much time until Naruto came back.

Sasuke was absolutely vicious, as if the threat of his rival finding out the truth about them agitated him into a state of sexual frenzy. Sakura just helplessly clung onto his broad shoulders, biting her lip and muffling her moans against his neck, too lost in the bliss to care anymore about anything besides his pistoning hips and the way he was filling her to the brim.

She bit into his neck and shuddered in her final release, squeezing her inner walls powerfully as Sasuke came within her. For a moment, they stayed entangled together, leaning against the wall so they wouldn't fall over, then Sasuke kissed her again, this time exploring her cherry lips at his leisure. Sakura sighed into the kiss happily, her hand coming up to stroke the hair on the back of his head.

Finally, they parted and Sasuke carefully set her on her feet, keeping her up when she stumbled slightly. Only when he was sure that she could move on her own, he let her go. The pair fixed their clothes in silence. Sakura grimaced at the sorry state of her panties but she still slipped them on, knowing that they were necessary unless she wanted their combined fluids running down her legs on the way home.

The kunoichi stepped up to the washbasin and splashed herself, then valiantly tried to return her hair to their usual neat state by combing them with her fingers, fervently hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice anything strange about her appearance. A large hand on her hip made her look into the mirror.

Sasuke was standing right behind her. Their eyes met and a new spark went through them. She swallowed, surprised that her body still didn't have enough of him. Even though she felt a bit sore after the pounding he has given her just a moment ago, she couldn't bring herself to push him away, instead wanting to prolong their contact. Sasuke pressed himself to her back and nuzzled her neck, making her pulse pick up involuntarily.

"I have to go," she spoke softly, hating to cut short this quiet moment between them.

"I know," he muttered, inhaling her scent deeply, then pressed his lips to her nape. "Sakura... come to my house tonight."

She started, taken aback by his invitation. "Why?" she asked, blushing as she acutely remembered all the times she had been his guest before her marriage.

"Just come tonight. It'll be... worth your while," he nibbled her ear sensually.

"I..." once again, due to this man, she had a void in her mind. He felt so good... _so right... as if he was..._ No!

"I'll think about it," she said non-committally, though she already knew what her answer would be.

He did too, judging by the way his lips curved into a smile. She felt it on her skin.

"Sakura-chan! Ten minutes up! Come out!" Naruto banged on the door.

"I'm going!" she called out, turning around to exit, but Sasuke caught her in his arms and gave her a short but needy kiss.

"See you later," he whispered, smirking, then let her go and noiselessly leaped out through the open, small window.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and she promptly opened the door, which caused him to bump into her. He righted himself and looked her over. "You okay now?" he asked to make sure.

Sakura nodded. "I healed myself up. I probably ate something bad, but I'm fine now."

"I see," he regarded her again. "You smell strange."

Sakura stiffened. "I... smell?"

"Ah, I mean, you always smell wonderful, Sakura-chan! I love your scent!" Naruto must have interpreted her nervousness as a prelude to a violent mood swing and rushed to prevent it from occurring. "Let's go home, I'm beat!"

She gave him a dubious look, internally relieved that he didn't pursue the matter of her smell any further. "Yeah, me too," she agreed with her husband. As he put his arm around her waist and led her out of Ichiraku's, she was already planning a long, purifying of all scents shower.

* * *

_AN: I would like to ask my dear readers not to send me reviews about what I should put in the story. Thanks for wanting to help, but it's already planned out and I'm not going to change anything. Also, while I love reviews, I dislike comments that don't have anything to do with the story, especially coming from anons._ _Please don't send me such comments._

_For those who are interested, I'm available on tumblr now, so if you want to ask me something, just send a PM here or contact me there. The link is in my profile._


End file.
